The Party Starts Now
The Party Starts Now is a new Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode aired on YouTube on July 1st, 2012. It is the fourth episode in season one, and the fourth episode overall. Cadence and many dancing penguins can be seen. It is a music video episode. Club Penguin has only released a sneak peek of the episode. The full version will be released soon. Songs *''The Party Starts Now (Song)'' Episode Description Cadence sings The Party Starts Now (Song) throughout the entire episode, where Penguins, Puffles, and Famous Penguins dance to it in the Dance Club. Among the penguins and puffles, Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, The Four Ninjas, Dubstep, and Puffle Handler can be seen. Herbert is seen with a wrench, and turns the power off in the Night Club. Gary does not know why it goes out, so Cadence takes all of the penguins and puffles to the Night Club Rooftop using a cool elevator, where they rock out and groove finishing the song. Trivia *A sneak peek was seen in a Disney YouTube video. *We heard Cadence's voice for the first time. *Lolz also makes a likely appearance with Cadence. *It was released to coincide with the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *CeCe and Rocky were thought to be in this episode, but didn't make their appearance. They may make an appearance in the full episode. *The sneak peek on a Disney video had a Sensei Gray/Arctic White/Lavender penguin, but the penguin's color was changed to green. *When the power goes down at 0:55, you can see Herbert with a wrench if you look closely. *It is suspected that Dubstep's owner is an orange penguin with a Custom T-Shirt and Green Ball Cap, as he is seen dancing with him at 1:21. *If you pause at 1:10 at the right time, and look at the green platform, you will see Happy77 with no glasses and shoes. The penguin is also wearing the Bee Antennae rather than the Alien Antennae. *All the mascots except The Penguin Band and Rookie have been in the video. *Cadence also appears to have a Purple Boombox. *Yarr makes an appearance alongside Rockhopper. *Club Penguin confirmed via Youtube that the episode will be long and this video was only a sneak preview. Lyrics Get up party penguins, come on haven't you heard? I get a lot of distance from a little flightless bird I'm a crowned queen, of this funky scene. With my style and diva puffle and my ice cold beats Can I get a WHAT WHAT? Can I get a WHO WHERE? I have the coolest club around THE PARTY STARTS NOW When I waddle In, Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ Ca-Dence in the housssee Get ready to move You can boogie down 'cuz I'm spinning some tunes THE PARTY STARTS NOW THE PARTY STARTS NOW Lets begin the countdown, lets turn it up loud. Come on! 5,4,3,2,1 the party starts NOW! Awww Yeah! I've got my boom box with me and I'm ready to spin. Turn tables in a microphone in case your wondering. When the party starts and your still asking around, it doesn't start in 5 minutes... The party starts now. THE PARTY STARTS NOW THE PARTY STARTS NOW Let's begin the countdown, lets turn it up loud. Come on! 5,4,3,2,1 the party starts now! Cadence OUT Gallery PartyStartsLolz.png|Candence with Lolz. PartyStartsTurntable.png PHpartynow.png|Puffle Handler dancing. PartyStartsHolagram.png HerbertInPartyStartsNow.png|Herbert making a short appearance and makes the power go out. Herbet blackout.jpg|The Blackout. PartyStartsLight.png PartyStartsGary.png|Gary the Gadget Guy. PartyStartsYay.png PartyStartsCRise.png PartyStartsRise.png Happy1.jpg|A penguin that looks like Happy77. Pufflepartynow.png Lolsensei1.jpg|Sensei spinning with his hat. PartyStartsNowAA.png|Aunt Arctic in the background while a female penguin dances. Red and Blue Dancing.png|Two of The Four Ninjas dancing. Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper and Yarr. PartyStartsTown.png PartyStartsShrugC.png|Cadence, out. Videos Category:Cadence Category:Music Jam Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Category:Music